It is a well known problem that operators of a wide range of vehicles often use cellular phones while operating the vehicle. Whether using a cellular phone to have a voice conversation, to compose a text message or to surf the Internet, such use while operating a vehicle is a distraction to the vehicle operator and dramatically increases the risk of property damage, injury and even loss of human life. Other distracting activities, such as using a portable electronic device or print media, pose similar risks. As used herein, the term “print media” generally refers to any printed material, including books, magazines, newspapers, crossword puzzles and the like. “Portable electronic device” includes all portable electronic devices as are known in the relevant art, including communication devices, video game devices, portable audio and video media players and laptops and other portable computers. In certain operations, such as an underground or open pit mining operation, where vehicles operate within an environment including other vehicles, humans and/or other objects in close proximity, the risk of damage and injury is heightened. In order to minimize capital losses and injuries, as well as to monitor generally the overall safety and performance of the operation, it is desirable to be able to monitor vehicle operators, detect the usage of a cellular phone or other electronic device, as well as the improper use of various print media, and warn the vehicle operator and operation supervisors so the unsafe activity will be terminated. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to monitor the entire working site, not just vehicle operators, so that distracting and unsafe activity may be detected.
Additionally, the use of personal protective equipment should be used, and may be required to be used, in certain working environments. For example, in a mining operation, many different types of personal protective equipment may be used for worker safety, for vehicle operators and for other personnel. Some examples of personal protective equipment include indicating equipment (toxic gas and oxygen indicators, combustible gas indicators, etc.), respirators, protective clothing, hard hats and other head protection, eye and face protection and hearing protection equipment. When a worker fails to use the appropriate protective equipment in a working site, that person jeopardizes his or her own safety, the safety of others, as well as the overall efficiency of the operation. Thus, it is desirable to be able to monitor if a worker is involved in distracting activities such as the usage of personal protective equipment, as well as the usage of cellular phones or other electronic devices, and the improper use of various types of print media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,597 discloses an apparatus for detecting the use of safety eyewear. An infrared transmitter is provided in an entryway that workers pass through. Workers wear the safety eyewear, which is equipped with an infrared reflector. When a worker wearing the safety glasses passes through the entryway, the safety glasses are detected as infrared light from a transmitter in the entryway is reflected off of the infrared reflector on the glasses and is received by a receiver in the entryway. However, the apparatus only works within an entryway, and requires the installation of an infrared reflector on the safety glasses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,707 similarly discloses a safety equipment detection system that requires an infrared reflector affixed to the safety equipment.
Facial recognition systems are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,602,947 discloses a facial recognition system used for vehicle security. The system uses an infrared camera directed at the face of a person in the driver's seat of a vehicle and enables operation of the vehicle if facial images detected by the camera match facial images stored in a database.
However, there is a need in the field for a cellular phone and personal protective equipment usage system that is capable of determining whether a vehicle operator is involved in distracting activities such as using a cellular phone or other portable electronic device, print media and/or personal protective equipment, and alerting the vehicle operator, as well as office or field supervisors, if a cellular phone or other electronic device or print media is being used or if the appropriate personal protective equipment is not being used. Moreover, there is a need in the field for such a system that can detect the use of a cellular phone or other portable electronic device, print media and/or personal protective equipment by persons other than a vehicle driver. The detection of cellular phone or other portable electronic device, print media and/or personal protective equipment and alerting the vehicle driver and supervisors fosters a safer working environment, and enables supervisors to more closely monitor the safety of the working environment as a whole.